El secreto de Odd
by Inno Jack
Summary: Situada un año después de la destrucción de XANA, historia corta pero para pensar.


**EL SECRETO DE ODD**

El día después de destruir por fin a XANA, en la noche, Jim tubo la increíble sorpresa de encontrarse con una escena inesperada para cualquiera en el cuarto de Jérémie. Allí, al igual que en el episodio 70 "Skidbladnir", a Jérémie a Aelita juntos. La diferencia, es que en la primera vez estaban estaban "estudiando". Esta vez, se estaban besando. Al día siguiente lo sabían todos en Kadic, y se ganaron tanto un castigo durísimo como los comentarios de todos y las miradas al entrar al comedor.

Ya pasado un año, todos los alumnos se encontraban un grado más en la escuela. Yumi y William tuvieron que irse de Kadic debido a que no disponía de años superiores a noveno, mientras que los demás guerreros de Lyoko, Sissi y sus compañeros pasaron a noveno y Milly, Tamiya y Hiroki a séptimo. Por suerte para Hiroki, la profesora lo hizo sentarse junto con Milly, y hablan mucho desde entonces.

En cuanto a Yumi y Ulrich, sólo duraron dos semanas antes de que el padre de Ulrich lo llevara a otra escuela donde mejoraría sus notas. No se equivocó, Ulrich mejoró para ver a Yumi. Al regresar Yumi ya se había ido ya y Ulrich estuvo deprimido por mucho tiempo, pero tubo nuevamente a sus amigos Jérémie, Aelita y Odd y ya no tenía que soportar a William, y eso lo puso como antes.

Sobre Aelita y Jérémie, luego de la vergüenza pasada ese día todos creían que iban a tener más cuidado sobre que no los vieran, pero sucedió exactamente el revés: Jérémie perdió prácticamente la timidez desde esa vez y le demostró realmente a Aelita lo que siempre sintió por ella. Llegaron hasta a enviarse cartas en clase, ganando más y más rumores y varios castigos.

El único que parecía pasarla mal era Odd. Se encerraba en su habitación por horas, se comportaba extraño con sus amigos y se peleaba con uno de ellos: Jérémie. Cada día su relación era peor, llegaron hasta el punto que Odd no lo quería ni ver a Jérémie. Salía con chicas que ni siquiera conocía, sólo para distraerse y no darse cuenta de la verdad: se engañaba a sí mismo. El único amigo que le quedaba era Ulrich, el único en quién confiaba. Ya no era más el chico agrandado y talentoso que había sido, ahora era la imagen viva de la tristeza.

Un día, exactamente el día que se cumplía un año de la destrucción de XANA, Aelita recibió un paquete en su cuarto. Fue a la habitación de Jérémie, Odd corrió hacia el bosque y Ulrich metió un gol. Usted se preguntará ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tienen que ver esas cosas? Pues eso voy a explicar. A las 9:00 pm, Aelita recibió un paquete en su cuarto. Media hora después, a las 9:30, Ulrich estaba entrenando con sus compañeros fútbol porque al día siguiente tenían un torneo que jugar, y al meter un gol la pelota se alejó hasta el bosque. Aceptó la responsabilidad de ser el que la envió hasta tan lejos y la fue a buscar. Al llegar, se encontró con Odd llorando. ¿Sorprendido? Ulrich nunca había estado tan sorprendido: era la primera vez que lo veía llorar a Odd. Enseguida le preguntó:

-Odd, ¿Qué pasa?

-Adivina- le respondió Odd, tristemente.

-No me digas que es por una chica...

-¿Te sorprende?

- Odd, llegaste a tener tres novias a la vez, y ahora... ¿eres tú el que lloras?

-Déjame solo.

-Soy tu amigo de siempre, Odd. Dime: ¿Es por eso lo de las peleas con Jérémie?

-Ya adivinaste, ahora si no te molesta iré a dar de comer a Kiwi.

Ulrich, aunque estaba triste por su amigo, siguió entrenando.

MEDIA HORA ANTES

Aelita abrió el regalo y se quedó maravillada: dentro había flores, chocolates y una carta. Ni siquiera lo dudó, fue hasta la habitación de Jérémie en seguida y cerró la puerta. Cuando estuvo adentro, lo miró. Él se dio vuelta y la miró, sorprendido. Entones ella dijo:

-Veo que recordaste lo que pasó hace un año, ¿no?

-Eh, sí, creo- dijo, notablemente no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba.

-Muchas gracias, Jérémie.

De repente, como si Dios lo hubiera ayudado, recordó que hacía un año habían derrotado a XANA.

-¿Quieres que hagamos de cuenta que estamos en la noche siguiente a ese día, eh? No estaría nada mal.

Se le acercó, Jérémie se quitó los anteojos y se sentó en su rodilla, y se besaron apasionadamente por varios minutos. Luego, Aelita le dijo:

-Hay que ir a cenar o Jim nos pillará, cenaremos solos porque Ulrich está entrenando para el partido de mañana y Odd me dijo que no cenará porque no tiene hambre.

-Muy bien.

Aelita se levantó y abrió la puerta, y al mirar vio a Odd en la escalera mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos, con una expresión rarísima. Se miraron por diez segundos, y luego Odd salió corriendo hacia abajo. Aelita se dio vuelta y le dijo a Jérémie:

-Me olvidé de hacer algo en mi cuarto, ¿Me esperas?

-Claro que sí, linda.

Bajó a su cuarto, sacó la carta de la caja y la abrió. Cerró la puerta y se puso a leer lo que esta decía, que era:

Aelita, te quiero. Siempre fuiste todo para mí, TODO. Te quise, te quiero y te querré mucho, desde que nos conocimos ya ciento algo fuerte por vos. Me hiciste olvidar de todas las chicas, cambié por vos y la única razón porque sigo saliendo con otras es para olvidarte porque nunca podré contra Jérémie, por eso quiero distraerme pero me di cuenta que es imposible olvidarte. Sé que no podemos estar juntos, y eso me da mucha pena, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que te quiero y que daría cualquier cosa por ser Jérémie y estar con vos. Es verdad cuando te digo princesa, es verdad todo lo que digo en broma de que eres muy hermosa y que en Lyoko me impactabas cada día más con tu actitud tan femenina. Tu pelo rosa me encanta y te queda muy bien además de esos ojos verdes tan lindos. Sólo quiero que sepas que todo esto siento por vos, ya sé que no tengo oportunidad contra Jérémie y que él no tiene la culpa, así que simplemente voy a encontrar la forma de olvidarte y de dejar de culpar a Jérémie por mis problemas. Te quiero mucho, Odd.

Aelita estalló y lloró como nunca antes. Al mismo tiempo que pasó esto, Ulrich se encontró con Odd en el bosque...


End file.
